Only an Anime Character
by ElfiTheWriter
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura woke up in a mystery place...without even knowing where they are! What will they discover at the end about themselves and how will they react?
1. Chapter 1 - The Fall

"Sasuke-kun...where are we?" Sakura whispered as she felt the pain coming. They had fallen. But seriously she didn't know from _where _they had actually fallen.

This wasn't Konoha. For sure.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said a bit louder. Sasuke's eyes were shut he had a deep cut next to his ear. She tried to sat on the ground, but she felt like a million knives were hurting her body.

She put her hand on Sasuke's chest. Okay, his heart was still beating. She sighed in relief.

He slightly moved his eyelids. "Sakura?" a whisper came out of his mouth.

"I'm here." she whispered. But where was _here_ exactly? She looked around her. It was night and they were in some kind of valley. The moon was shining on the sky.

"Where are we?" Sasuke asked like he was reading her thoughts.

"I-I don't know." Sakura finally said. Cold air touched her feet. Sasuke looked at her with his black eyes.

"We were fighting..." he whispered.

_"Naruto, come here! This guy is dangerous!"  
_

_"Danger is my middle name, Sakura!"_

That guy...

_"You think you're stronger than me...you're wrong."_

Who was that guy? And how did they end up here?

"Maybe...we should try to find someone in the morning. To tell us where we are." Sakura said and lied next to Sasuke as the pain on her body was growing.

Sasuke didn't say anything**.**

**So, what do you think? If I get 4 or more reviews I'll continue.**

**~Elfriede~**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Next Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, Sasuke and Sakura would be together.**

* * *

The sun was shining when Sakura opened her eyes. It took her some minutes to put her thoughts in an order. She hugged her legs and looked around her. She was in some kind of valley with a lot of plants with white leaves and some trees. She could some kind of castle far away.

Thank god, her body wasn't hurting so much anymore. _Where are we?_, she asked herself one more time. She stared at Sasuke who was lying next to her.

_He is...gorgeous_, she thought. As he was sleeping, he seemed so calm and sweet. She couldn't keep herself but smiled. Her smile was gone when she saw the cut next to his ear. He had other cuts and bruises on his body too.

Sakura slowly shook him. "Sasuke, wake up." He slowly opened his eyes.

"Sakura" he whispered. He tried to sit but he felt the pain rushing in his body. "Wait, I'll help you." Sakura offered and helped him.

He looked around him curiously. "Where the hell are we?" he said.

"I really don't know." Sakura whispered. "Seems like we fell from somewhere but I don't know from where..."

They were silent for a little. "Do you think that...that Naruto and Kakashi have fallen somewhere around?" Sakura said.

Sasuke only said "Hn".

Cold air touched their legs. The sun was hidden now behind clouds.

"I think we have to start looking for someone." Sakura said and tried to stand up ignoring the pain. She helped Sasuke to stand up.

"How's your cut?" she asked him.

"It stopped bleeding." he murmured and started walking. _Classic Sasuke_, Sakura thought and followed him without saying anything.

It was one of the rare times when she and Sasuke were alone and he was simply walking alone. Great.

They were walking when Sakura heard a sound behind them.

"Sasuke..." she said but then everything went dark.

* * *

**Reviews please?**


	3. Chapter 3 - Tied Up in a Room

"Are they awake?" Sakura heard voices around her when she opened her eyes. She didn't remember when she had actually fallen unconscious. She couldn't see anything because someone had put something on her face, maybe a towel.

"Who is it?" she asked and the voices immediately stopped talking. "Please answer me."

"Tell us who you are first." a male voice said.

"Where am I?" Sakura heard Sasuke's voice. Probably he had just woken up.

"My name is Sakura Haruno." Sakura said. "This is Sasuke Uchiha."

She heard whispers and then a woman talked. "From Naruto?"

Sakura felt confused. "Eehh, Naruto is our friend, if this is what you mean."

"So they don't know." the male voice said.

"Know what? Who the hell are you?" Sasuke shouted.

Sakura heard a sound like slapping and then Sasuke's shout. "Sasuke!" she shouted. _Please don't hurt him_, she thought.

"You will find out if we check that you're saying the truth!" the male voice shouted.

"Marshall, please" the female voice said. "Maybe they are telling the truth..."

"They would probably know what is here and who we are if they were telling the truth..." Marshall said. _What is here? What is the truth? Sasuke-kun, do something!_, she thought nervously.

"What truth?" Sasuke asked.

"Shut up" Marshall moment Sakura heard something like someone opened a door. _So we must be in a room_, she thought.

"We did the tests" an other female voice sounded. "They are telling the truth."

_About what?_, Sakura thought. She felt like someone was removing the towel out of her head.

Light got in her eyes and she tried to see.

There were three people standing in front of her.

* * *

**hehehehhehe, cliffhanger! Well, you probably know who these people are!Tell me who you think they are on review!**

**I really want this story to have 10 reviews!Please could you do this to me?**

**~Elfriede~**


	4. Chapter 4 - The Truth

When Sasuke's eyes were able to see, he saw three people in front of him. Well, you couldn't call them _all _people. It was a man, a woman and a-

A _tiger_. And the thing that totally freaked him out was that it was standing on its back feet just like a human. And it was dressed.

_What kind of circus is this?_, he thought totally confused. Was it a dream? Was all this stuff just a stupid dream?

"Sorry for the suffering" the woman said and smiled "But we needed to be sure you were saying the truth."

Sasuke turned his head and looked at Sakura. She seemed as confused as he. Her emerald eyes were full with anxiety.

"My name is Trudy." the woman continued as she saw no reply from Sasuke and Sakura. "Trudy Proud. You probably are confused of coming here..."

"Well, of course we are!" Sakura interrupted Trudy. "You kidnapped us-"

"Don't interrupt Trudy." said the tiger. If Sasuke and Sakura were in a comic, their eyes would probably pop out of their sockets. Sasuke was so freaked out.

"Thank you, Master Tigress." Trudy said and stared again at the two. _Master Tigress?_, Sasuke thought confused. "I think before we'll explain better to you, we should probably let you free."

They took off the ropes from Sasuke and Sakura, and they felt again that they could move every part of their body. Relief.

Sasuke felt a hand on his shoulder. "Sorry for slapping you, kid" the man named Marshall said. "You know, our enemies took my son, Forrest. So, I wanted to be sure this time."

Sasuke just said "Hn."

"My name is Marshall Law by the way." Marshall said. "I knew your father."

Sasuke turned fast and looked at Marshall. "You did?"

"Fugaku. Really good man." Marshall said. "Don't worry, Sasuke. We will find them."

Sasuke looked at him so confused that he couldn't remember himself being so confused before. _We will find them? My father is dead. He's not lost_, Sasuke thought and followed the three with Sakura to the next room, thinking that he would take the answers he wanted.

* * *

"So who are you?" Sakura asked as they sat to a big room with a table in it. It was round and it had chairs around it. There were also two big windows that showed the rest of the valley.

And Sakura could think it was beautiful.

"Let's start first from you" Trudy said. "Do you know who and _what _you are?"

"Well, we are Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha. And we are humans, if this is what you mean." Sakura answered. The three stared at her. _Did I said a wrong answer? Am I not a human? Am I an alien or something?_, she was thinking.

"The truth is" Marshall said and his face darkened "you're nothing more than lines on a piece of paper and designs on computer."

Sakura and Sasuke looked at him like he was telling them he was a Martian. _What's he talking about?_, Sakura thought.

"You're just the result of the fantasy of an anime and manga artist Masashi Kishimoto." Master Tigress said and crossed her hands on her chest.

"Huh?" they both said. What the...?

"It may be hard for you to believe and live with it now, but this is the truth." Trudy said. " I'm also a cartoon character, it's not bad."

"I'm a video game character." Marshall said and smiled sadly. "Tigress is in a movie."

Sasuke and Sakura were just staring at them.

They were...anime characters?

* * *

**Mathew Uchiha: Bigger chapters...got it!  
**

**Next chapter soon!But please review!**

**Tell me who do you want Sasuke and Sakura meet!**

**~Elfriede~**


	5. Chapter 5 - The One Who Got Saved

Sasuke's head was hurting so much. Anime character? What the hell?

"The reason we are here is" Tigress said "that we are in a war."

"What? A war?" Sakura asked completely lost like Sasuke.

"Yes" Marshall continued "A war between us and the villains. In this area there are about ten buildings were all the characters of our organization are staying until it's time to fight."Sasuke was about to say something but Marshall continued. "Here are characters of all cartoons, books, movies,manga, anime or video games of all time."

Sasuke remained silent."Why not all of them?" Sakura asked.

Trudy's face darkened. "We don't know that. It has something to do with the gate between our world, the world of the original habitat of the character and the real world.

"Have you ever...been there?" Sasuke asked. Marshall's face darkened too.

"I tried." Marshall said.

"And?"

"My son was caught."

"..."

Tigress stared at them and clicked her hands. "You will probably think that many of the characters of your anime are dead. The truth is they are caught by the enemy."

"You mean fictional characters can't really die?" Sakura asked hopefully.

"No" Trudy said. "But when a character is caught by the villains, then in the creator's mind comes the idea to kill him or her."

"That's why we have to save them." Marshall said and punched the table."And you will help us."

"The only one who was ever saved" Trudy said "was truth is he was a villain. But he said he'll help us if he wants his life."

"And you will help us." Tigress repeated.

"Why should we do that?" Sakura asked and crossed her arms.

"Because you can't go back unless we win." Tigress said making Sakura froze. Never...ever go back?

"Okay then let's fight!" Sakura said.

"Not yet" Trudy said. "To be able to fight you have to pass the exams."

"Exams?" Sasuke and Sakura said in unison.

* * *

Violet Parr was reading her book when she heard someone in front of her.

"Look who's here." she heard the male voice saying, which was extremelly familiar. _Dangerously _familiar.

She slowly lowered the book to see his face making her cheeks blushing.

"H-hello De-Deidara." she said in a whispering sound. _What's wrong with me?_, she thought angrily trying to hide her blush. He smirked at her making blush even harder. _Oh holy cra__p_, she thought.

He sat next to her. "What are you reading there?" he asked her with his deep voice. _I'm almost fifteen and he's nineteen. Is he pedophile or something?, _she thought but she liked the idea of him next to her. Her face got red like a tomato as he got closer to her, so close she could feel his breath on her cheek. "Basic History of Animation. I didn't know you liked reading."

"W-well" Violet stuttered. "I'm trying to p-pass the ee-exams." She couldn't talk normally when he was looking at her about 11 centimetres away from her face.

"Yeah the exams" he said in a cool way. "Maybe I could help you with your fighting exercise." he said and touched her hand. The idea of the tongue of the mouth of his hand licking her own hand made her shiver. _Violet, you're a fucking pervert._, she thought and blushed once more.

"Y-yeah" Violet said. "M-Maybe."

"And maybe we could know each other better." Deidara whispered and he brought his face closer to Violet's. Violet's mind started alarming as she saw Deidara's face only a few inches away from her own but still making the distance smaller between their lips.

"D-Deidara, h-how did you become a good ch-character?" Violet asked panicking.

Deidara stopped two inches away from her mouth."I didn't. I just died in Naruto and I got saved so I'm helping you."He smirked. Before Violet could say a thing he stuck his lips on hers. Violet gasped and that allowed Deidara to deepen the kiss. His tongue slowly slipped in Violet's mouth.

Violet's thoughts were completely lost. That kiss...she could feel a voice in her brain sceaming "Mayday he's kissing you, Mayday, mayday!" But she slowly wrapped her arm around his neck.

Everything was perfect until someone called her name. "Violet!"


End file.
